Para eso está la familia
by vale1996
Summary: Percy realmente necesita habla con alguien después de los sucesos que ocurre en la guerra contra Gea. ( OneShot )


POV Percy

Ha pasado una hora desde el toque de queda, es una noche estrellada y la constelación de Zoe brilla más que nuca.

Estoy solo, sentado sobre la arena, mirando hacia el mar…

¿Por qué? Tal vez se porque me encanta el mar o porque necesite estar solo. Para dejar de fingir que estoy bien, que nada ha pasado, que no me siento culpable…

Ya han pasado tres meses desde la guerra contra Gea.

Llegamos un acuerdo con el Campamento Júpiter.

Nadie quería otra pelea, habíamos perdido tanto…

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía hacerlo con mis amigos. Confiaba en ellos, por supuesto, pero…

..Debería ser capaz de cargar con mis propios demonios, ¿no?

Mire al mar nuevamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien desesperadamente.

Sabía que probablemente mi padre no me escucharía, debe de estar muy ocupado, aunque tampoco me apetecía hablar con él.

Pero el mar siempre me ha dado una sensación de seguridad, de confort.

-He escuchado que algunas personas dicen que soy un gran héroe, el más grande de la historia. La verdad es que no me siento así, soy un total fracaso. He dejado morir a tanta gente, casi todos ellos eran niños de 12 o 13 años, con sueños y esperanzas. Cada noche sueño con sus muertes, puedo ver en sus ojos como suplican ayuda y yo no les puedo ayudar, yo, yo no puedo, por más que lo intenté, veo como sus cuerpos son destrozados y sus caras se llenan de terror al sentir que la muerte se aproxima…

Comencé a llorar mientras los recuerdos me invadían.

-Hace dos meses, Nico me dijo que todos ellos estaban en los Campos de Elíseos; ¿Eso debería significar algún consuelo para mí? No, por supuesto que no, ellos solo habían recibido lo que merecían por sus actos heroicos, pero eso no significaba que debían morir…

Me pare de un salto.

-¡ELLOS TENÍAN EL DERECHO A VIVIR! ¡DE SEGUIR CON SUS VIDAS!

Caí sobre mis rodillas, llorando cada vez más y más.

-Ellos solo querían que se sintieran orgulloso, querían desmostarles que eran verdaderos héroes… Pero, pero no… ustedes simplemente hicieron una fiesta para celebrar la derrota de Gea, no tienen idea de cómo nos sentimos al ver que celebraban una victoria que le costó la vida a nuestros hermanos… a sus hijos…

Mi llanto me impedía hablar.

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, intente limpiar mis lágrimas.

Mire hacia arriba, era Dionisio.

-Lo siento señor D., sé que ya ha pasado la hora de queda, pero yo, yo…

El solamente se sentó a mi lado, y mirando al mar me dijo:

-¿Sabes porque no tengo tantos hijos?

-Bueno, usted ama…

-Si realmente amo a mi esposa. ¿Sabes cuál es el otro motivo?

-No señor.

-Los semidioses son mortales, no viven mucho, su vida son tan cortas y la mayoría sufre mucho. – suspiro – No tengo muchos hijos, debido a que no soporto verlos morir. ¿Sabes por qué hicimos una fiesta y nos emborrachamos? Porque es el modo más rápido de olvidar todo, nuestro dolor, las penurias por las que pasan nuestros hijos, de todo…

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Casi siempre los ignoramos, pero… ¿Para qué estar tan pendiente de alguien que nos va a dejar en un segundo? ¿Para qué sufrir? Sé que ustedes sufren por eso, pero…

-Señor yo…

-Escúchame Perseo – dijo mirándome a los ojos - sé que sientes mucho dolor y que te culpas por las muertes de todos ellos, pero estas equivocado, nos has tenido ninguna culpa. Sé que quieres volver al tempo atrás para hacer las cosas diferentes, deseas que esto nunca hubiera sucedido, créeme, que todos lo deseamos. Pero debemos superar al pasado y caminar hacia el futuro.

-Pero…

-Sé que es difícil, sé que no lo harás de un día para el otro. Pero debes intentarlo, si no te consumirás la culpa y te volverás loco, créeme yo sé del tema – dijo esto último con una sonrisa irónica.

-Ahora ve a la cama, necesitas descansar…todos lo necesitamos.

Me levente, pero antes de caminar hacia mi cabina, le dije:

-Señor.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

Luego me aleje, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Ya a la distancia me pareció oír a Dionisio susurrar:

-Para eso está la familia, Percy.


End file.
